


Rivals turned Lovers

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Funny, M/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: Kagami's berated into finally exposing one of his hidden talents, only to have it cause a ruckus. Will this little joke/talent finally spur something to happen?!





	Rivals turned Lovers

It started out as a joke. However innocent though, remains unclear to this day. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who needs school when I got basketball?!” Kagami threw his Japanese Lit. book into the far corner of the booth as his attention went immediately to the pile of burgers in front of him.

“You’re absolutely right Kagamicchi!” Kise enthusiastically exclaimed.

“Oi, shut up Kise. You can suck at school and basketball and still be alright, what with that pretty face and all, but what’s Bakagami got to fall back?!”

Kagami’s eye twitched. “Haahh?! The fuck you trying to say you bastard?!”

“My point exactly. I’m saying, idiot, you don’t got smarts, basketball, or good looks. Understammmpphh.” Aomine couldn’t finish his sentence as Kagami jammed a scrunched up burger wrapper in his mouth.

“Fuck off, I beat your sorry ass so what’s that say about you!” Kagami yelled as Kise hurriedly pulled the wrapper out and Kuroko patted Aomine’s heaving back.

Takao handed Aomine a drink that he had refilled by practically crawling there and back, laughing his ass off.

Kagami had just gone back to stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel while Aomine recovered from the attempted murder.

“You know, Kagami,” Midorima stated as he sauntered back to the table, having evacuated the turmoil in order to protect Kerrosuke. “Aomine does have a valid point, however crude and ineptly stated. Other than basketball and stuffing inordinate amounts of food in your mouth, what other talents do you have?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that’s how it started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t have to prove myself to you ass wipes, don’t forget I beat alls yall.”

“Yes yes, Kagamicchi, and we have all, at one point or another, also beat you as well, but please, can you think past basketball for a minute? We’re talking beyond that.”

“Tch. His mind’s too stupid to go there Kise, lost cause.”

“OI! You want something else jammed down your throat, bastard?!”

Everyone’s eyes widened at the unfortunate phrasing, snickers and giggles present all around. Takao spit out his drink, cackling.

Everyone noticed it except the completely oblivious deliverer of said phrase, true to his nickname, Bakagami.

Aomine had just sneered and then averted his eyes away from the group.

Yet, shrewd honey and sky blue eyes didn’t miss the subtle gesture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In hindsight, Kagami should have just ignored them all, should have realized that the insidious bastards were up to something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok, we’ve been here for an hour and can’t come up with a single thing that Kagami can do.” Midorima got up after sighing and just walked out with Takao following, loudly pestering ‘shin-chan’ to stay a bit longer. 

It didn’t help and soon, there were four. 

“I told ya’ll idiots we’d be here for the rest of our lives!”

“SHUT UP AOMINE! I’ve fucking HAD it with ALL of you! Stop trying to analyze me!”

“You know, Kagami-kun, admittedly, this would go a lot faster with your cooperation.”

“I ain’t helping with jack shit. You all can go suck it.”

“My my, Kagamicchi, you sure do use a lot of lewd phrases, don’t you?”

“Hah?! What are you talking about?!”

“Ahem” Aomine loudly coughed, “His big mouth ain’t a talent, Kise. Try again.”

“Oh? and does Aominecchi know that from personal experience?!”

Kagami looked at the two with confusion etched all over his features. The fuck were they talking about with lewd phrases and personal experience?! 

Aomine just smacked Kise over the head and got up to leave.

Kise pulled the blue haired boy back, apologizing profusely and begging him to stay just a bit longer.

“Sigh, Kagami-kun. Was there anything that your parents would brag about you, other than your basketball skill?”

Kagami gave up on trying to figure out what the fuck Aomine and Kise were talking about when he vaguely heard Kuroko’s question.

And maybe because he was still a bit lost, he answered pretty easily.

“Well, before I played basketball, my parents would show off my talent for talking backwards.”

“HAAHH?!”  
“Hrm?”  
“…”

“FUCKING A, an HOUR, a FUCKING HOUR we spend and THIS is what we get?! Ahhhh, enoughhh, I’m going hommmee!”

“Wait wait! Aominecchi! It’s interesting! IT IS! Let’s have some fun testing it!” Kise again pulled Aomine down by the arm.

Kagami pointedly ignored the irritation at how much Kise was touching Aomine.

Probably because he would rather see the guy pummeled. Or allowed to leave. Both/Neither of which Kise was doing.

“Come with me to the bathroom real quick, Kurokocchi! Neither of you guys can leave until we come back with a way to test this out! Otherwise in my next interview, I’ll be sure to mention how much Kagamicchi likes to wear pink dresses and how Aominecchi loves singing Britney Spears, K?! Be right back!”

Both Aomine and Kagami sputtered and quaked at the threat, realizing it was just too much of a risk to take.

“You know, jerkwad, you have been on the receiving end of my big mouth! I beat you all the time in eating AND I’m definitely wittier than you!”

Kagami watched Aomine’s jaw drop and eyes widen briefly and was that a…slight blush? Or was he just angry? 

Then, in the next instant, Aomine burst out laughing.

“Pssshhhh. Y… you’re such a Baka, Bakagami. Ohhh my god. P..please just, stop talking.”

Kagami was about to jump up and punch the guy when Kuroko suddenly appeared next to him.

“FUCK! Kuroko! STOP DOING THAT!”

“I apologize Kagami-kun but I only returned to my seat is all. And please, watch your language, there may be children about.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“OK Kagamicchi! We’re gonna TEST this talent of yours! How does it work?! Can you talk in sentences??”

“I can spell and say words backwards, not phonetically. Sentences takes too long. Just words is easier.”

“Tch. Of course you’d say that.”

“Oi, shut up asshole! It’s hard, I dare YOU to try one measly word without writing it down!”

“FINE! Gimme a word Kuroko, Kise!”

“Formless!” Kise shouted.

“F-o-r-m-l-e-s-s….” Aomine spoke the word slowly as his eyes narrowed in thought “Ok… formless, sslerofm.”

“WRONG, who’s the idiot now!” Kagami snorted.

“Hah?! The fuck?!” Aomine looked down at Kise and Kuroko who were writing it down.

“He’s right, Aomine-kun. You are wrong.”

“YOUR TURN Kagamicchi! YOU TRY!”

“Formless? Easy. Sselmrof.”

“I WAS CLOSE ENOUGH!”

“Hrmp. Just like in basketball, close enough doesn’t count, Aho. I win. You lose.”

“God, there you go again with basketball, asshole, you wanna go to a court right now and see who comes out winning and losing?!”

“Hush hush now Aominecchi, Kagamicchi. This isn’t about basketball.” Kise leveled a significant look towards Kagami. “We’re testing the ONE OTHER talent Kagamicchi has here, so can we please take this seriously?!”

No one could blame Kagami for the bump he left on Kise’s head.

“Ok ok, let’s try a mixture of sentences and words, Kagamicchi! How about, I say a phrase with one word emphasized and you repeat the sentence with the word I emphasized said backwards, OK?!”

“Hah?! That’s confusing. Why can’t I just say the word backwards and you can do all that other shit.”

“Please stop being so lazy Kagami-kun. We’re trying to assess your self-proclaimed talent here. Besides, this talent is a pretty intelligent one. I’m surprised because it’s a mental and not physical talent.”

“I got both.” Kagami beamed.

Aomine was momentarily stunned at that smile before he schooled his features, a sardonic smirk adorning his face as he said, “Tch. You said ‘neither’ wrong, how you gonna say words backwards?!”

“Oi, that’s it! FUCK OFF AHO, I’ll show you! Let’s go Kuroko, Kise! Give me some sentences!”

“Very good, Kagami-kun.”

“Ok, first one, ready? ~Oh how I wish that I could be as FAMOUS as Kise Ryouta.”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed. “Oh how I wish that I could be as SUOMAF as Kagami Taiga.” Kagami smirked looking smug as hell.

Aomine burst into laughter and even Kuroko’s lips turned up a bit.

“Meannnn Kagamicchi! You fail!” Kise pouted.

“No he didn’t, Kise-kun. He technically passed.”

“Kurokocchi! You’re supposed to be on my siiidddeee!” 

“Ugh, if that’s enough, I proved myself, right? I wanna go home now.” Kagami started to get up.

“Hah. Knew it was a one off gimmick.” Aomine taunted.

“UGH You bastard! You know that I’m gonna force you to stay here as long as they force ME TO!”

Aomine just smirked, not letting through how much he didn’t mind that.

“Ok, here’s one, Kagami-kun. ~Vanilla PASTRIES taste better than chocolate ones.”

“Sigh, what’s with all the boring ass sentences?! Vanilla Seirtsap taste better than chocolate ones.” Kagami recited the sentence.

“Very good Kagami-kun.”

And so it went for a few more sentences, the content of which becoming more and more boring and tiring to Kagami.

“Alright, here’s one,” Kise sent a wicked glance towards Kuroko, “Aomine Daiki is my one and only fated RIVAL.”

Kagami just sighed. Thinking instead about basketball, he robotically answered, “Aomine Daiki is my one and only fated LAVIR.”

Aomine’s jaw dropped and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

Kise and Kuroko stifled their giggles as Kise asked Kagami to please repeat it.

“Aomine Daiki is my one and only fated LAVIR.” Kagami automatically repeated again, monotone.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun, I don’t think you got it right, say it once more?”

“Hah?! You guys idiots?! I said, he’s my fated LAVIR, the opposite of RIVAL! The fuck is wrong with you guys?! Write it down, shit.”

“I have, Kagamicchi, but it doesn’t seem right.”

“THE FUCK!? He’s my LAVIR, LAVIR!!!” Kagami started loudly proclaiming until finally a tanned hand clamped HARD over his mouth.

“MMpphh!” Kagami struggled to get free.

“Shut UP, Bakagami!” Aomine sneered in his ear, “For fucks sake how can anyone be this STUPID?! Stop saying the sentence and that… that WORD, RIGHT THIS SECOND!” Aomine punctuated every word with a stronger gripping of Kagami’s mouth.

Kagami finally calmed down and brought all his mental faculties back to the present. 

He went over the sentence again in his mind.

And promptly turned BRIGHT RED.

Aomine noticed the color change, demeanor shift, wide eyes, and heat, such scorching heat under his hand that he immediately recoiled it.

“Y…you fucking bastards.” Kagami sputtered, unable to make eye contact with anyone in the establishment, friends included. Fated lavir/rival especially.

Still didn’t stop Kagami from angrily grabbing his things and stomping outta there.

Aomine left shortly after, to a chorus of Kise and Kuroko’s laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that’s how it had started.

Later that night, Kagami had been added to a group message with every GOM as well as Takao and Tatsuya.

Akashi had briefly applauded the witticism behind the joke.

Midorima questioned the authenticity of Kagami’s ‘talent’ and also told Takao to change his screen name.

Murasakibara asked if Kagami could send some of those American snacks he liked.

Tatsuya tried calming everyone down, while still finding ample opportunities to poke fun at his lil’ brother.

Takao kept re-adding/inviting Aomine every time he declined/left without a word. He also kept telling ‘shin-chan’ he wouldn’t change his name to “Midorima Shintarou”

And that's how it had become a running joke amongst the group.

Although luckily, it had died down after a few weeks to only be referenced once in a while when something/one would prompt it.

Unluckily, it stirred back up when the Seirin team found out about it.

But then luckily, Izuki had killed it and buried it with his repeated jokes about it.

Kagami was never more glad, since that joke hadn’t settled well with him, making his mind go to places off-limits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Aomine a couple of months before he was finally able to acknowledge that stupid joke/talent thing that happened.

Maybe because it was now getting frustrating exactly how DAFT Bakagami was towards him.

And maybe it was because that stupid joke was the ONLY thing that happened between the two of them that hinted at a more-than-friends/rivals relationship between them. 

So fuck it, as much as Kagami hated that joke, Aomine was going to use it.

And admittedly, the fact that Kagami hated it, made it THAT MUCH BETTER.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami sighed as he looked over at the guy following him back to his home like a puppy.

Kagami shuddered at the thought. Fuck, he hated to admit it, but Aomine was definitely a better alternative than a mangy mutt.

“Yo, Bakagami.” Aomine slung an arm around Kagami. “What’s for dinner tonight?! Might I suggest Teriyaki?”

Kagami shoved his arm off. Fuck, maybe Aomine wasn’t *that* much better.

“You’ll eat whatever I cook or you can just get lost!”

This time, Aomine slung his arm snug around Kagami’s waist, pulling him close as he whispered lowly, seductively in his ear “Aww, now is that any way to treat your one and only fated lo~ver?”

Kagami’s breath and pace stuttered. The redhead tripped, almost falling if not for the strong arm around his waist.

“Woooow, careful now, klutzagami.” 

Kagami finally recovered his body and mind.

“S..SHUT UP AHOMINE! Don’t you start with that bullshit stupid joke now!” Kagami forced Aomine’s arm off him as he muttered about “why now all of a sudden…” It was true, Aomine had done a pretty good job of completely avoiding the joke. For many reasons. Reasons that were becoming increasingly annoying and frustrating to him.

Aomine really had enough of Kagami. If the guy was going to be that oblivious, then Aomine would just have to take drastic actions.

Aomine spun Kagami around and pinned him against the wall of his apartment building.

“W…wh” Kagami started to struggle but was rendered still in the next instant when he felt lips plant viciously against his.

Aomine was ruthless. He fully plundered Kagami’s shocked mouth, licking, nipping, biting, thrusting. He was making a clear, poignant, UNMISTAKEABLE point here.

And he ended it with a gentle nip and harsh whisper against Kagami’s lips “Because, idiot, I *want* to be your one and only fated rival… and lover.”

And with that last word, Aomine let Kagami go and walked away.

Well, he’d done what all he could. Let the baka figure the rest out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine had walked pretty leisurely back towards the train station, his rambling thoughts slowing his pace to languid at best.

And that’s how Kagami was able to run and catch up to him, tackling him to the ground.

“Ooooooofff, iteeehhhhhhh.” Aomine rubbed the embedded gravel off his face.

Kagami didn’t give him a second to really go off on him before he got off and kicked Aomine’s side hard to force him on his back.

“Ahhh, the FUCK Kagami!” Aomine started, taking a huge breath to start cursing the guy out before he pummeled him to the ground!

“SHUT UP!” Kagami just kneeled and straddled Aomine before he physically shut him up. With his mouth. Over Aomine’s.

Aomine responded immediately, eagerly to the kiss, tangling a hand in Kagami’s hair to keep that head down and angled just right, his other hand sliding up Kagami’s shirt to rest on the small of his back.

Kagami let a deep growl into Aomine’s mouth as this time, he fought back with all he’s got. His tongue battled with Aomine’s, causing saliva to trickle down Aomine’s mouth. Kagami went after it. Wanting to get every drop of Aomine’s sweet taste in his mouth, Kagami used his hands tangled in Aomine’s hair to pull and expose that luscious neck, licking up from his collarbone to his jaw, chin. Tonguing up the cooled saliva, Kagami warmed it back up in Aomine’s mouth.

Aomine couldn’t help the low moan that reverberated deep from his chest all the way to Kagami’s mouth, where the redhead swallowed it away with that wicked, sultry mouth.

Hrm. Guess now Aomine did have first hand experience of that big, sloppy mouth. And goddd, he wanted more.

It was only when a few startled gasps were heard that Kagami and Aomine were reminded of where they were.

On a public footpath through a park.

Kagami backed off first, as Aomine didn’t care much for the shocked people as long as they didn’t call the cops.

Still, he let the panting Kagami up, allowing a few moments for both of them to gasp for breath.

“Kagami… you FUCK!” Aomine smacked Kagami’s outer thigh. “Why the hell did you tackle and kick me you asshole?!”

“Haah?! Because you pulled that shit back at my apartment and just LEFT LIKE THAT! Fuck you! Raping someone’s mouth, confessing to them, and then just leaving like a coward!”

“OI! I ain’t no coward fuckface! You’re the oblivious asshole who probably needed five months to process what I said and did! I was just giving you that space!”

“Shut up, Aho! I don’t need you to…”

“AHEM! Excuse me!” A shrill voice pierced through the air.

Kagami and Aomine looked up to see a shriveled old lady staring menacingly at them.

“Hrm?”  
“What?”

“This is a public PARK! First you put on that disgusting display, then you start using profanity like drunk sailors! There are CHILDREN around!”

“You blind lady?! That’s a dog on your leash, not a kid.” Aomine scoffed.

Kagami finally noted the beast and quickly scrambled off and behind Aomine, using him as a shield.

“Keep walking with that mutt of yours, lady!” Aomine snarled as he leveled his harshest glare at her, not even giving the lady the respect enough to stand up as he spoke.

The woman just “Harumpphed” and left, recognizing the danger in those eyes, even while looking down at the sitting man.

Aomine then shifted and turned fully around, spreading his legs protectively around the quivering redhead.

Kagami looked up, expecting to see still ominous blue eyes from the encounter with the lady and her mutt. 

Instead, he saw warm, affectionate blue eyes sparkling with mirth at him.

“Who’s the coward now?” Aomine whispered without any bite as he brushed Kagami’s hair back with his nose and left a doting kiss on his forehead.

The heat from Kagami’s blush was palpable. “Sh..shut up.” Kagami muttered before he untangled himself and got up, brushing the dirt off his body.

Aomine watched him, thoroughly loving the way his entire body seemed to be red from… blushing? Arousal?

God, he wanted to test both to see what was what.

Then he saw a red tinged hand reaching down at him.

Aomine smiled as he took it, not letting it go as they walked back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, as Kagami and Aomine laid in bed after some sexy-fun times, (Mutual jerking off and blow jobs only. Come on people, they JUST got together), both their phones binged and pinged at the same time.

They both reached over to find that they had been added to a group chat.

Aomine declined. 

Kagami accepted.

Only to regret it.

He was bombarded with messages like.

“Oh, now come onnnn Kagamicchi, tell Aominecchi to accept the invitation!” —KR (ThePerfectKise)

“Who knew that those rival’s would turn into lavir’s?! Oh. wait. Every one.”— TK (HawkEyez)

“Please don’t subject people to public displays of affection like that ever again, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. That poor lady and her dog are scarred for life. As am I.”—KT (Phantom)

“Awwrrrhhh, I’m so happy for you, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi! But seriously, tell Aominecchi to accept!”—KR (ThePerfectKise)

“Honestly, Taiga, it took you long enough.”—HT (Bball4lyfe)

“Muro-chin, tell Kaga-chin to get me those snacks. Oh wait, do you have any?”—MA (SnackZ4lyfe)

“No, sorry Atsushi, I only have a few Maibo left.”—HT (Bball4lyfe)

“I’ll be right over.”—MA (SnackZ4lyfe)

“Congratulations, Daiki, Taiga. Don’t let this affect your basketball.”—AS (TheEmperor)

“Oooo… Akashi’s got the shears out, Kagami, Aomine! I’d watch your backs!”—TK (HawkEyez)

“Be quiet, Takao. That’s the last time I tell you anything in confidence. And for the last time, change that damn moniker of mine.”—MS (ShotzNVRmiss-ter)

“Ok, shin-chan! I got it! How about ‘TsundereShin-Chan”—TK (HawkEyez)

“No. Also, Kagami, Aomine, your union is not favorable. I will e-mail you a list of Oha-asa’s lucky items for you to carry every day for the rest of your lives should you care about the stability of your relationship.”—MS (ShotzNVRmiss-ter)

“Sorry it took so long, but Akashi’s got the shears out?! Better do as scissor says! Get it? Scissor, Caesar? Emperor? Anyone?”—IS (EagleEyeUruguay)

—IZ (EagleEyeUruguay) Has been kicked out of the chatroom—

“You better not be late for practice tomorrow Bakagami! And you better not be… unable to play!”—AR (BarleyBn’Proud)

“Yeah, DAI-CHAN! Don’t you hurt Kagamin! And you better not be late for practice either!”—MS (DatadatadatadataPINK~chk) (A/N: Like nananananananana batman…yeah, A from A/N is tired, obviously, b/c I did just write A from A/N instead of “Author”).

“Don’t you ditch either! Tell him Kagamin!”—MS (DatadatadatadataPINK~chk)

—KT (TigerBALLz) Has left the chatroom—

—KT (TigerBALLz) Has blocked invitations—

—AD (4mlessPanther) Has blocked invitations—

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey… I’m kinda glad you had that stupid talent.”

“Pfft. Yeah, me too, guess it came in handy.”

Aomine pulled Kagami closer to him as they drifted off to sleep.

“Although you have lots of talents.” Aomine muttered through a sleepy haze.

Kagami could never get Aomine to list any of them though.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like this fic. It's unoriginal and blah. 
> 
> I only like the scissor/caesar joke. 
> 
> Maybe I'll keep it just for that.
> 
> Or maybe I'll delete it and use that joke in another fic. 
> 
> Meh. I'll just leave it. Fuck it.


End file.
